


SUMMER

by latinxgxddxss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Falling In Love, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Romantic Fluff, Summer Love, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latinxgxddxss/pseuds/latinxgxddxss
Summary: In the heat of the summerYou're so different from the restYou know, you know, you know************************They meet in the summer and proceed to fall in love over the course of the season.Hot summer days and cool ocean breezes bringing them together.inspired by 'summer' by brockhampton





	SUMMER

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, this one-shot was entirely inspired by the song 'summer' by brockhampton, which I listened to on repeat the entire time I was writing this. I had been wanting to write something based off that song for a really long time now and I'm glad I was finally able to be properly motivated to do so.
> 
> p.s.: you should definitely listen to the song while reading this. bearface's voice is incredibly beautiful and should be heard by everyone around the world. it's magical.

_In the heat of the summer, oh_

_Yeah, yeah, mhm_

 

It’s the beginning of summer when Keith meets Lance.

Keith was alone - as he so often found himself in the middle of the day - when he spots him.

 _Him_ being Lance, the cute boy with the golden skin that seemed to glow when in contact with sunlight and the ridiculously curly brown hair that never seemed to lay flat atop his head. His blue swim trunks hugged his figure in all the right places and seriously, the boy had legs _for days_. The rest of his body was just as nice - defined arms and a six-pack that could probably be used as a grater.

Keith felt his mouth run dry.

It was common knowledge to everyone that knew him, that Keith Kogane was a disaster gay. Sure, most people seemed to think that he was this cool, suave guy but honestly? He basically became a mess of jumbled words and panicked thoughts whenever he was in the vicinity of a cute boy.

Which was why he had yet to make an effort in approaching Lance and engaging him in conversation. He wasn’t sure he wanted to subject him to Keith’s poor attempt at flirting.

The hot California sun was bearing down on Keith as he attempted to cool off in the cold waters of the Pacific. There were a couple of people on the beach, but no one seemed to be paying any attention to him - for which he was grateful.

He had decided that today would be the day he would finally talk to Lance.

He took a deep breath, inhaling the salty ocean breeze and the smell of sunscreen, and made his way to where Lance was laying on the sand.

“Hey.”

Lance turned his head to the side and lifted his sunglasses. “Hi.”

“I’m Keith.”

There was a sly look on Lance’s face as he spoke. “The name’s Lance.”

They exchanged smiles and small talk, and before long, the sun had set.

And they were still talking well into the night, as the moon rose high above them and the waves continued to crash along the shore, as the stars came out and twinkled faintly in the night sky, as a cool wind blew through the abandoned beach and they were the only ones left to feel the breeze.

They stayed and they talked, learning about one another and maybe even falling a little bit in love.

 

_You know that you should be my boy_

_Oh, yes, you know_

 

“Keith, you’re so -”

“So what? I dare you to finish that sentence.”

Lance raised his eyebrows and smirked at Keith. “Or else what?”

They were at the beach once more, splashing water at each other like a couple of middle schoolers. It was early in the morning and they had found a nice little spot on the beach in which they could hang out without being surrounded by locals and tourists.

This was how they spent most mornings together; meeting up with each other before the sun had fully risen and reluctantly saying goodbye when the sky darkened and the stars came out.

“Or else I’ll tickle you,” Keith said, narrowing his eyes at Lance.

“Bold of you to assume I’m even ticklish, Kogane,” Lance laughed. And it was a nice laugh. It was the kind of sound that Keith associated with warm summer evenings and a bowl of freshly picked fruits.

He was a little bit in love.

“Oh yeah?” Keith asked mischievously. “Is that why you keep backing away from me?”

Lance had been steadily moving away from Keith after his threat of being tickled. It was ridiculous in the best way possible.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, I think you do.”

Lance chuckled nervously and raised a hand to the back of his neck. Keith smiled cheekily at him and turned away, making Lance believe that he had forgotten about his threat. From the corner of his eye, he saw Lance visibly exhale in relief.

Keith smirked.

Lance really was relieved at the thought of not being tickled.

Well, he had another thing coming.

“Keith, what -ah!”

Lance had yelped in surprise at Keith’s sudden movements. He had tried to turn tail and run, but the waves of the ocean kept him grounded in place, kept him within perfect distance for Keith to attack him.

And attack him he did.

Keith had run full force at Lance, arms outstretched and trapping him in a bear hug of which Lance could not escape. Not that he tried very hard to escape anyway. Lance seemed perfectly content at being wrapped up in Keith’s arms, even though he was being tortured by Keith’s decidedly nimble fingers.

“Okay, okay! I lied! I am extremely ticklish!” Lance laughed breathlessly, trying - and failing - to get Keith to stop tickling him.

“That’ll teach you to lie straight to my face, McClain,” Keith said, relinquishing his hold on Lance.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll make a note of that.”

Lance stepped out of Keith’s embrace, reaching up to ruffle a hand through his hair before bringing it down abruptly to splash water in Keith’s face. “Ha!”

Keith sputtered. “What the heck, Lance!”

He just laughed and continued to splash more water. Not to be outdone, Keith did the same and soon enough, they were in a full-blown splashing war. It was difficult to say who had won, though Keith would argue that he had.

It was the perfect start to a perfect day, full of fun and laughter, of smiles and lingering touches, of hot summer days and cool ocean breezes.

 

_In the heat of the summer_

_You’re so different from the rest_

_You know, you know, you know, oh-oh_

 

Keith was quiet tonight.

His head had been spinning with thoughts of Lance all day and he had had trouble concentrating on anything other than the cute Cuban boy with whom he had spent most of his days with.

Lance, on the other hand, was not quiet. He was loud and excitable, charming and hilarious, flirty and full of life.

And Keith was falling in love with him.

“You’re not like anyone I’ve ever met.”

He turned his head to the side and stared at Lance. They were laying on their backs, a checkered blanket underneath them to keep the sand away from their bodies. It was nearing midnight and they were alone on the beach, looking out at the stars and constellations decorating the night sky.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

Lance hummed softly. “I mean, I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone like you before.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No, it’s not a bad thing.”

“Good.”

“Yeah.”

Keith stopped staring at Lance and returned his gaze to the sky. It was such a nice night - and the day had been even better. They had hung out at their spot on the beach as usual and had soon after found themselves wandering the pier at Santa Monica. Lance had won him a stuffed hippo - Keith’s favorite animal - and in return, Keith had bought him a stuffed shark - which was apparently Lance’s favorite animal. They had held hands the entire day and Keith’s heart had fluttered restlessly in his chest.

His heart always seemed to be working overtime whenever he was with Lance.

“Hey, Keith?”

“Yeah, Lance?”

“I like you.”

This time, it was Lance that turned to stare at Keith.

Their eyes met and it was as if the world had stilled around them. Tonight, only the two of them existed. Tonight, only the two of them mattered. Tonight - this night - and every night to come.

 

_You know that you should be my boy_

_Oh, yes, you do_

 

“Summer’s almost over,” Lance said, a hint of wistfulness in his voice.

Keith sighed and leaned over to cradle Lance’s face gently in his hands. They were sitting on the dock at the pier, hands tangled together and shoulders brushing against one another. The light of the setting sun washed over them, encasing them in a golden glow that dared to rival the warmth they felt whenever they were together.

“I know,” Keith replied. “But it’s not over yet.”

Lance smiled at him. “It’s not over yet.”

“We still have less than a month left.”

“What should we do until our time runs out then?”

Keith leveled him with an incredulous look. “Our time will never run out.”

Lance only laughed, cheerfully and wholeheartedly. His whole body shook with laughter and his smile lit up the sky, outshining even the blazing sun.

Keith was so in love with him.

And he was lucky Lance felt the same way he did.

“You’re so fucking cheesy, Kogane.”

“You love it, McClain.”

Lance reached up to grasp the hand Keith was cradling his face in. He fit his fingers in the spaces between Keith’s and gazed at him fondly. It was a look that reminded Keith of the night Lance had confessed to him. The twinkle in his eyes was the same, the loving smile was the same.

“I do.”

Everything was the same - and yet, everything was different.

 

_In the heat of the summer_

_You’re so different from the rest_

_You know, you know, you know_

 

Summer ends far too soon.

The sun set too early and rose too late. The weather changed and became harsher - no longer warm and sunny - instead, cloudy and rainy.

Keith was miserable, to say the least. He had come to associate summer with happiness - and it had entirely to do with Lance.

Lance.

The boy he had met in the summer.

The boy who had shown him the joys of being young.

The boy he was in love with.

The boy who was in love with him too.

 

_You know that you should be my boy_

_Oooh, yeah, yeah_

 

“Merry Christmas, Keith.”

It was late at night and Keith found himself talking on the phone with Lance, who was visiting his family in Cuba for the holidays.

Winter had begun and with it came endless mugs of peppermint hot chocolate and an abundance of candy canes hung from the giant Christmas tree in the living room of the Kogane household.

“Merry Christmas, Lance. What did you do today?”

From the other end of the line, Keith could hear the shouts and chatter of young children and adults. He knew Lance had a big family - he had met them all over skype a few days ago - and he was pleasantly surprised to discover that they had already heard a lot about him. Lance at least had the decency to look mildly embarrassed before launching into an explanation that he just _had_ to let his family know about the cute Korean boy who had stolen his heart.

Keith was able to forgive his boyfriend pretty quickly after that.

“Well,” Lance began. “We made tamales all morning and then left them to cook while we opened the presents. That took a few hours because as you know, the entirety of the McClain family is currently sleeping over at my _abuelita’s_ house.”

Keith chuckled. “Yeah, I know.”

“What did you, Shiro and Adam end up doing?”

Keith spun around in his computer chair before answering. “Adam and Shiro tried to cook dinner but Shiro is a disaster in the kitchen so you can imagine how that went.” He paused as Lance started to laugh wildly. “We ended up having to order take-out but it wasn’t so bad. After that, we just exchanged gifts and then Shiro took Adam out to the park or something for some alone time.”

“Sounds like you had a great time.”

“Clearly not as much of a great time as you’re having right about now,” Keith said, as he heard the shouting of Lance’s niece and nephew growing louder with each passing second.

“I would be having an even better time if you were here with me right now.”

And Jesus Christ. Who had given Lance permission to be so damn sweet?

“God, I miss you.”

Winter was great. It was Keith’s favorite season - at least until he had met Lance. Now his heart longed for hot summer days, for the salty aroma of the ocean, for the summer nights he spent with the love he had found within Lance.

“I miss you, too.”

 

_In the heat of the summer_

_You’re so different from the rest_

_You know, you know, you know, oh-oh_

 

They’re reunited in the new year.

And it’s every bit as glorious and every bit as wonderful as Keith had imagined it to be. Only it was better because now they were both here, together, wrapped up in one another under the light of the full moon with the freezing waters of the Pacific lapping at their feet.

“The next time I go to Cuba I’m forcing you to come with me,” Lance mumbled, his words coming out muffled from where his face was buried in Keith’s leather jacket.

Keith tightened his hold on him. “Bold of you to assume I wouldn’t willingly go along.”

They stayed like that for a while, too engrossed with one another to care about little else. The cold winds whipped at them; ruffled their hair and caused goosebumps to rise on their skin. But they didn’t care.

Nothing else mattered, but their hearts reuniting once more on the beach where they met, on the beach where they fell in love.

On the beach where life had truly begun.

 

_You know that you should be my boy_

_Oh, yes, you know, oh, yes, you know_

 

It’s the beginning of summer when Keith meets Lance once more.

This time though, he isn’t alone. He’s surrounded by friends and family, both his and Lance’s. Rows of chairs aligned as neatly as possible on the sandy beach of Santa Monica, leading up to a snow-white arch where the land meets the sea. There are flowers of all colors coiled around the arch, stemming from the very bottom to the very top.

The hot California sun was shining down on the beachgoers kindly, providing a warmth that filled Keith with a sense of peace. He was feeling more in love than he could have ever thought possible. And it was all thanks to Lance.

Lance.

He was facing Keith, standing in front of him and looking at him with the most beautiful smile on his face. He had proposed to Keith a few months back, taking him by surprise. Keith hadn’t been expecting it, but he welcomed the proposal with open arms and an open heart.

They decided to get married on the anniversary of the day Keith had first approached Lance so many years ago. A nice little reminder of the day when everything had changed for them both - when life had changed for the better.

Their wedding was simple, no big after party or reception, no extravagant ceremony in a church. Just them together, exchanging rings and vows on the beach where they had fallen in love.

It was perfect, and everything Keith had ever dreamed of.

“I love you,” Lance said.

They had walked away from their guests, choosing to spend a few moments alone before being bombarded by hugs and congratulations. And really, Keith wanted to be a little selfish and keep his husband - _god,_ _husband_ \- to himself for a little while longer.

“I love you more,” Keith informed him.

They stopped walking once they reached the water. Lance turned and pulled Keith towards him. He went along willingly, allowing himself to be manhandled by Lance.

“Impossible,” Lance whispered, before leaning up to kiss Keith.

Keith spoke between kisses. “Nothing’s impossible when I’m with you.”

“You’re so cheesy, Kogane.”

“Excuse you, but that’s McClain-Kogane now. And you love it.”

Lance hummed softly, mouth still busy pressing kisses to Keith’s waiting lips.

“I do.”

 

_In the heat of the summer_

_You’re so different from the rest_

_You know, you know, you know_

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated!! 
> 
> also, be sure to check out my other fic, 'just like them old stars'! it's a multi-chapter fic set in canon and is part of a series!


End file.
